


Mistletoe

by Jewelthegeek



Series: Dream with me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I tagged Sanji like that on purpose, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One Shot, he is not a Vinsmoke if he doesn’t want to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelthegeek/pseuds/Jewelthegeek
Summary: Tani finds herself under the mistletoe by accident. Twice.
Relationships: Blackleg Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/OC/Blackleg Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dream with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was bit by the mistletoe muse. Enjoy this fluffy Christmas work. It’s short but sweet.  
> In my head this takes place sometime after Alabasta.  
> There are no spoilers for Dream with me.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I didn’t catch in advance.

“What are you doing, Tani?” A small voice asked from far below said girl, who was standing on a chair to hang garland and mistletoe and wreaths around the Merry. 

“It’s Christmas next week, and I wanted to decorate.”

“Oh! Can I help?” The little reindeer asked. 

“Yes of course!” 

Together Chopper and Tani hung up everything that the girl had gotten from the island they were stopped at all around the ship. Tani sang a few Christmas songs, avoiding rudolf in case it made her blue nosed reindeer friend sad. After they had finished Chopper went to resume his watch while Tani went to the kitchen.

A short while later everyone else returned from town. 

“Wow! Look at this place!” Nami said as she took in the Merry and her new decorations. Garland hung from the rails, the stairs, even the top of the galley. Lots of red and green shinny ornaments were also strung up all around. Wreaths were in the windows, and Nami could even see a few snowflakes made out of paper. It was stunning. Robin came up beside her to appreciate the sight. 

“I have to agree, navigator-San. It’s quite lovely.”

“Hi guys!” Chopper called from the crows nest. “Do you like the ship?”

“Did you do this Chopper?” Nami asked him.

He nodded down at them. “I helped Tani do it! Isn’t it magical?”

“It’s something.” Zoro said as he looked around, not quite sure what to make of it. He didn’t mind a bit of Christmas but this was….a lot. That garland stuff was everywhere, and there were these small shiny bulbs hung up all around. In each galley window the he could see a wreath, and he had no doubt if he went and checked they all would have one hanging there. 

“Figured this would be like a family reunion for you, moss head.” Sanji said.

“Where is Tani?” Usopp cut in, hoping to stop the incoming fight, but it wasn’t needed as Nami hit both men over the head with her fist before the two could come to blows.

“Don’t fight! You’ll ruin all the nice decorations!”

“She’s in the kitchen.” Chopper called out. “She’s making cookies! She said Christmas isn’t complete without them!” Chopper’s happy and excited expression turned serious as he looked to Luffy. “She said to tell Luffy not to go in, he’ll ruin the cookies if he does. She will bring them out when they’re ready.”

Luffy whined, and Sanji took off at top speed, hearts in his eyes as he called out. “I’m on my way to help you, adorable Tani-san!”

Just as he was about to go into the kitchen the door opened and he stopped under the frame, just avoiding bumping into Tani who had a plate full of cookies in her hands. He grabbed her shoulders before she rammed into him, her wide eyes flying up to meet his. 

“Sorry Sanji. Thanks for the save, I would have been sad if I dropped the cookies I just made for everyone!” She seemed nervous but smiled at the man. He smiled back. 

“Can’t have these tasty looking cookies go to waste.” 

She held up the plate. “Here, have one!”

“FOOD!” 

Both Tani and Sanji stepped out of the door frame, the former still inside the kitchen, holding the plate out in the door frame. The latter had moved from the door frame outside the kitchen. 

Tani was so glad she got out from under the mistletoe she had placed above the kitchen door without anyone noticing her and Sanji had been under it. She felt a bit bad though at breaking tradition, but it was too late now. Sanji had enter, yelling at the captain as he sat at the table and munched on the treats. Chopper and Usopp had rushed in, worried their captain ate all the treats, but Tani presented them with another plate. Nami and Robin came in next, and as Tani handed them another plate of cookies for them to share Nami leaned in and whispered in her ear. 

“No kiss for Sanji?”

Tani’s face turned bright red immediately, but she didn’t respond. Instead she walked over to the door frame, intent of ripping the thing down because why the hell did she think it was a good idea to put it up in the first place and just as her arm reached up, Zoro crashed into her.

His arms snaked around her waist to stop her from falling back, and the hand the was reaching up wrapped around his neck to catch herself. It was an intimate embrace, made worse by the fact that Tani knew they were standing under that blasted mistletoe. 

“Oh my.” Tani heard Robin say from behind her.

“Oh! Tani! You and Zoro are under the mistletoe! That means you have to kiss!” Chopper cried out, smiling because he had remembered the tradition she had told him about earlier. Zoro's head snapped up, his face turning a shade of red that rivaled the shade on Tanis face. 

Knowing the best and really only course of action she had before this got out of hand, Tani stretched up and gave Zoro a small kiss on his cheek, and continued to reach up and used Zoro as leverage, snagging the offending piece of greenery off the door frame.

She had wanted Nami to get trapped under it with Luffy, not her damn it! 

“Your brute! How dare you get a kiss from Tani-san!” Sanji yelled. Zoro was caught between too many emotions, and his red face was quickly turning blue. 

“Breath, Zoro.” Tani whispered so only he could hear, her face still close to his. He left out the breath he was holding and let go of Tani now that he realized he was still holding her. He caught sight of everyone with their wide eyes looking at him and he turned to leave instead. Robin’s words had him pausing before he made it out that stupid door. 

“Weren’t you under the mistletoe with Tani first, cook-san?” 

Tani told herself she couldn’t murder Robin in her sleep, but damn was that women infuriating. Before Sanji could start spewing lovey stuff or Nami cut in with something to make this worse, Tani moved forward and gave Sanji a kiss on his cheek too.

“There. Tradition fulfilled. Now eat your cookies.” Tani said, her voice an octave higher than she would like. She moved to the trash and tossed the mistletoe on top, and sat down between Robin and Chopper to eat some cookies. Sanji brought his hand to his cheek and brushed his fingers over the spot where her lips met his flesh. His nose started bleeding and he cursed, grabbing a nearby towel to stop any from getting on his new white dress shirt. 

Zoro scoffed and continued out the door, berating himself for letting an stupid tradition affect him so much, but at least he wasn’t as bad as curly brow. 

One person was left behind in the galley when everyone had finished their milk that Sanji got out for them after recovering, and Tanis delicious cookies. They offered to clean up their dishes and waved them off. It was just a few cups and plates after all, Tani had cleaned up her mess from baking already. Checking that no one was looking, they looked at the mistletoe in the garbage, which was sitting on a plastic bag, free of the other gunk. Carefully they picked up the mistletoe and twirled it around, checking it had no ick on it. Satisfied, she took the plant back to the girls room, hiding it for now.

This would come in handy again, Nami was sure of it. 

  
  



End file.
